


Blackwell Picnic

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange Before the Storm
Genre: Blackwell, Cute, F/F, Gay, Summer, chloe and rachel beeing tottaly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Blackwell school makes before summer holydays start a picnic with there students and some of there parents. Rachel is here and so is Chloe.





	Blackwell Picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for some writting mistakes. I hope you enjoy anyway

**Arcadia Bay in July right before summer holydays**

Rachel goes up the stairs from her girlfriends house with a picnic-basket in her hand, she open the door and sees a blue haird girl snoring and sleeping in her black underwear and a firewalk T-shirt. She put the basekt down and goe slowley to the bed sitting on it and watch her girlfriend sleeping, Rachel smiles whilste looking at her and thinks _thats my girl who sleeps until midday, aww shes just so cute_. Rachel smiles again and then the blue haird girl open her eyes rub them and say sleepy "Rachel?! waht are you doing here, waht time is it?" "Its middday and you know waht tomorrow is?" Rachel say and the blue haird girl say back "Friday?! while she strech her arms. "Chloe! tomorrow is the big blackwell picnic, you now we will be going and my mom made cake" Rachel say and lying now next to Chloe, Chloe just roll her eyes and say "You mean you are going. I get expelled 3 years ago" Rachel punsh her a little and say "Wrong answer Chloe, you are my Picnic Date, you have to go with me" she say with a smirk looking at Chloe. Chloe turn back and push her face in the pillow, Rachel put her arms around Chloe and kiss her from the side on her check, Chloe gets up and says "why you are still my girlfriend?" Rachel follow her hug her and they kiss. After Chloe come back from the bathroom she punts the finger on the basket, and ask "Why are this standing here?" "Because you and I go shopping and fill that basect with food stuff" Rachel say. "We really have, why can not my mom made something?" Chloe say rub her nack. "Come on Chloe" Rachel say and give Chloe a tap on her ass.

In the Supermarket Chloe drive the shopping cart and Rachel put some things togehter. Drinks, snacks, a big bottle of water, sweets, sandwiches and some things she and Chloe always like to eat. "Anything else you like?" Rachel ask Chloe as they stand in the middle of the market "I think we have all" Chloe say and they walk to the pay check. Outside Chloe drive a little childish with the shopping cart and Rachel giggles and makea fast pic with her phone, Arriving at Chloes Truck, togehter they put all in and Rachel drives the shopping cart back at his place. Meanwhile Chloe sits in the Truck and start the Radio, Rachel get in and say "Look" and she shows Chloe the pic she was made, Chloe smiles a little and say "You better dont post this." "Dont worry, that will be my next big poster in my room" Rachel say funny. They smile at each other and Drive to Rachels House. In Rachels kitchen Rose helps them with there bought things to put in the fridge or elsewehre "Thanks mom" Rachel say "no problem sweetie and thanks Chloe for youre help" Rose say looking at her. "No problem Rose" Chloe answerd. After they talk about tomorrow Chloe and Rachel drive to the Junkyard and spent there the rest of the day.

**Next day in School**

Rachel make some final steps with Dana that all looks good "Thank you Mrs. Amber & Mrs, Ward, all looks perfect, You can go now home we see us later" Princibel Wells say to them, both of the Girls say goodbye to Mr. Wells and go Home Dana back to the Dorm and Rachel to Chloe. "Hey Rachel" Dana screams at Rachel "I caint wait to see you all in a few hours" Rachel waves goodbye to her and scream back "Yeah yeah Dana, see you later". At Chloes House David come out of the Door and after they greet each other he say to Rachel "Rachel im really glad your such a good influence to Chloe, I think we see us than at the Blackwell Picnic". "Of course David" Rachel say and she sees how David drive in his Blackwell uniform to the School. David left the door open and Rachel walks in, she was already finsihed with her chlotes for today, she wear a Black summer dress and black ballerina shoes, her hair are open and her blue feather erring mach her blue birth braclet, She also wear a braclet Chloe giftet her for last Valentines day it say "C♥r". She walk up the stairs and Chloe was ready to go, she wear her misfits skull tanktop and her jeans with her black boots. "Oh wouw you finised" Rachel say suprised walks to Chloe "After the 10 sms you sent me" Chloe say and give her a kiss. Rachel smiles because of Chloes answer and they go to her Truck. Chloe wait in the Truck, Rachel just get there picnic-basekt from her house. She smokes a cigartte while she waits for her girlfriend to come back. After 5 min. Rachel is back and has there bascet in her hands, Chloe puts the cigarette down and they drive to Blackwell. "Im soo exedit Chlo! You will see it will be fun and also Mikey and Steph will be there" Rachel say full of joy. Rachel take her hand on Chloes thight while they still driving to Blackwell.

Rachel and Chloe walk the Stairs from Blackwell up, they spot a hughe banner that says "Welcome to the Picnic" all arround the area are some spots with food from Blackwell stundes parents and people or groups who picnic all around the area. Chloe and Rachel walks to Rachels mom and they talk a bit, after that they spot Mikey and Steph sitting on the floor picnic and play D&D, they walk to them and sit down. "You 2 made it" Mikey say and is very happy that he sees Chloe. "You want to play wtih us?" Steph ask and Rachel looks st Chloe with a smile. After they played, saddley Chloes and Rachel Figures died, Mikey saw a school freind and go. Steph, Rachel and Chloe talked a bit also about gay stuff and saddley Steph has still no girlfirend Rachel say "Dont worry you will also find your trouble maker soon" and smiles at Chloe. "Hey!" Chloe say and Steph say "I bet", Rachel put her arms arround Chloe and they 2 giggl and kiss each other as Nathan comes to them "For that punk loser you left me?" he say to Rachel, she look up at him and laugh in his face and say "Have you forgot you Pills Nathan? we never had something!" Nathan looks angry at Chloe who is still in Rachels arms, "Please go away Nathan!" Steph ask him freindly "hmm im not welcome here at the lesbian area, i see" he say and make nervous moves. Chloe was ready to say something as Victoria and her crew came over "Come on Nathan, these losers are noth worth it" she say and have one arm cool on Nathans shoulder, Chloe gets up moving close to them and say "Say that again Bitch!" Victorias eyes open and she push Chloe that she fall a little backwards "Oh youre so screwd!" Chloe say angry but Rachel hold her back. Victoria smiles and they walk away. "Thank you Rach, know she thinks she has won" Chloe say sitting back on the floor. "They are not worth it Chloe" Steph say. "Shes right Chloe, she was and will be forever a stupid person and Nathan is just a dick" Rachle say as she stroke over Chloes back and hope it calms her down a little. "Pffff" Chloe say and Stephs phone start to ring. "Sorry guys I have to go, I wish still a nice day, we see us" Steph say and walks away. "Okay come on Chloe, I think we search a more private spot" Rachel say to Chloe and take her hand. Chloe is still angry about Victoria and Nathan and Rachel feels that all to good. "Hey Chloe" she say and take her hand "If you want we can go, we dont have to be here" Chloe looks arround and say "No Rachel, I know you like to be here and you dont have seen Dana" "And? Chloe come on we go" Rachel look her deep in the eyes and after a few seconds Chloe say "Ok fine but look" Chloe point her finger to Dana wo sits there Logan. "Ok I just go quick to them and come than back" Rachel say and give Chloe the basket and walk over to them. Chloe goes arround and make a stop by her mother and David "Hey Mom and David" she say walks to them. "Hey Chloe, david said you and Rachel are here since a while, im glad you have fun" "Yeah but we go know she just talks to a good friend of hers" Chloe say and remberd Max. "Ok Chloe, im glad you had fun we will go to Rose, we us tonight?" Joyce ask and Chloe nods, Rachel is back and Talk to Joyce and her Mom and come back to Chloe "Im sorry, know im all yours" Rachel say and they go to the Truck. Chloe had the perfect Idea that Rachel can have her Picnic, they drive to the lighthouse and Rachel says suprised "Ähm Babe, waht are we doing here?" "We have picnic?" Chloe say and get out of the Truck, they walk to the bench and wrapping all up, now it was late afternoon and all looks soo romantic. "You know thats so romantic, Chlo?!" Rachel say to Chloe with big eyes and a smile. "Shut up" Chloe say and watch over the sea. After they eat Rachel walks over to Chloe sit on her thights and but on arm arround her shoulder, Chloe smiles at her and say "You like it, you want something sweet?" Rachel kiss her deeply and say with a smile "Youre are my sweet and that was just perfect Chloe, I caint thank you enought!" Chloe pulls her gierlfriend closer to her and they kiss again, they smile at each other and say "I love you" at the same moment, they look in each others faces and Rachel cuddel closer to Chloe and both of them watch the sunset.


End file.
